


Time Out

by silentdescant



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-09
Updated: 2009-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a menace to society, he's insane, he's dangerous. He's Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I like to call accidental-asshole!Frank. He's apologetic.

“Oh my god,” Bob groaned. “Where’s Brian?”

“In the bus, I think,” Mikey replied, grabbing Bob’s wrist. “C’mon.”

Frank was on his back with one knee bent up and bleeding profusely and the other foot pushing against the floor as Gerard tried to peel Frank’s ripped jeans away from the wound. Ray was on the other side of the stage with Frank’s guitar in his lap, re-tuning it and steadfastly ignoring them. Mikey’s bass was on the floor next to him, waiting for its turn in his hands. Half of Bob’s kit was scattered across the stage, along with two microphone stands and a tangle of cords and wires.

“What the hell happened?” Brian asked when he walked in, his hands on his hips.

“Can we make my riser tall enough that Frank _can’t get on it_?” Bob asked.

“Can we like… build a wall out of all the amps and monitors and shit, and like, lock Frank on that side of the stage?” Mikey asked.

“Can we tie Frank to a fucking post?” Ray asked.

Frank looked at Gerard with a pitiful expression. Gerard visibly wavered, but shrugged half-heartedly and nodded his agreement with the rest of the band.

“Not fair,” Frank mumbled, plucking at the giant, red-stained bandage on his knee. “I didn’t mean it!”

“He’s a menace to society,” Bob said.

“He’s insane,” Mikey said.

“He’s fucking dangerous,” Ray said.

“Bob, fix your drums and shut up. Mikey, just shut up. Ray, stop fucking cursing, you sound like Gerard,” Brian said, pointing at each of them in turn. “And you,” he continued, whirling around to jab his finger at Gerard’s chest. “Control him.”

“What do you expect _me_ to do?” Gerard cried shrilly.

“I promise I won’t kill anyone,” Frank said hopefully. He hopped to his feet, favoring his left leg, and bounced over to Gerard. “I won’t, I swear. I won’t even go near anyone.”

He tripped, grabbed Gerard by the sleeve, and they tumbled to the floor in a tangled heap.

“Ow,” Gerard said. He rubbed his hip where it had come into sudden contact with the floor, and tasted blood in his mouth from biting his lip. “God, _Frank_.”

“I didn’t mean to!” Frank whined, pawing at Gerard’s face apologetically. “I’m sorry!”

“I think _somebody_ needs a time-out,” Ray muttered moodily.

“Fuck yeah, dude,” Mikey agreed under his breath.

“Brain, _please_ ,” Bob whispered, touching Brian’s arm.

“You’re all fucking idiots,” Brian finally replied, his voice and expression exasperated. He threw his hands in the air. “Frank, come with me. The rest of you, clean up this fucking mess and rehearse.”

Brian wrapped his arms around Frank’s torso and hauled him to his feet. They stumbled out into the parking lot, and then to the bus, and then Brian had to forcibly drag Frank up the steep steps and into the front lounge. He sat Frank down on the couch and towered over him.

“You jump on Bob again, I’ll kill you. You kick Mikey again, I’ll kill you. You go anywhere near Ray, I’ll kill you. Understand?”

“What about Gee?” Frank asked in a teasing, yet almost timid voice.

Brian shrugged. “I figure he can handle it. Just don’t kill him.”

“Or you’ll kill me.”

“Yes. Now, sit here and don’t move for half an hour, and then you can go back. Got it?”

Frank flopped backwards on the couch and sighed heavily. “I really am in fucking time-out.”

“Yes, you really are. Just… sit there. Don’t move. Don’t talk. Take a nap or something, I don’t know.”

Frank sighed again, and Brian disappeared. A few minutes later, Gerard took his place. His lip was puffy but no longer bleeding, and he smiled apologetically at Frank.

“You done trying to kill us?” he asked jokingly.

“I didn’t _mean_ to.”

Gerard sat down on the other end of the couch, noticeably apart from him. But then he reached out his hand and rubbed it gently over Frank’s uninjured knee.

“I know, Frankie.”

  
 _fin_.


End file.
